


[podfic] at terror street and agony way

by colls



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>There are inquires. Six rounds with a shrink, a proper one this time, a pinched faced woman who doesn’t know him from Jack, except for what his file says. His file says a lot. Not as much as hers, though.</i><br/>Reader's Note:  I loved this fic and how it dealt with post-Somalia dynamics between Tony and Ziva, so much that's become sort of my head canon now. I'm not sure that I captured all the nuances portrayed in the fic and really recommend reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] at terror street and agony way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [at terror street and agony way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174950) by [slybrunette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette). 



**Text Link:** fanfic [at terror street and agony way ](http://slybrunette.livejournal.com/436388.html) written by [slybrunette](http://slybrunette.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length/size:** 47:16 min, 22MB  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?h25rbe1yz8rebyi) or [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?5leidnan3yblsc5)  
audiofic archive: [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/at-terror-street-and-agony-way) or [m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/at-terror-street-and-agony-way-audiobook)  
 **Author's Summary:** There are inquires. Six rounds with a shrink, a proper one this time, a pinched faced woman who doesn’t know him from Jack, except for what his file says. His file says a lot. Not as much as hers, though.  
  



End file.
